Someday My Queen
by royale26
Summary: At first, Rukia hated him because he abducted her against her will. But little by little, she learns to love him. But Ichigo not only fights for her love, but also to his self who might eventually destroy him forever.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Rukia gasped as she saw the stranger's arm dripping with blood. Without thinking, she rushed to the man's side and started healing .

"Thank you." Rukia murmured but pain edged her voice as she saw the bodies of her guards on the ground but it's too late to save them now, even with her gift.

The man simply looked at her in a gentle way which was very far from him a while ago.

"You will not be thanking me after this milady." He murmured, suddenly back with his intimidating aura.

Rukia backed away regretting that she healed him. "What do you mean?" She asked then tried to run, knowing it's useless.

The man gripped her shoulders and stared at her, his face unreadable, "You will be my wife."

Rukia tried to fight knowing full well how useless it was as she recognized the image of the man who saved her. He's the king of Karakura, who is fully known of being a brute, who, despite his current appearance as of the moment, is someone who is actually a monster.

* * *

Note: This is my second story, I hope you'll like it :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for the reviews! I'll try my best to come up with the expectation! Here is the first chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Rukia sighed. It's already been three hours since they left Soul Society. The journey was long and as much as she hates to admit, she hates it. She hates being a princess but for now, she has a duty to do.

Her brother Byakuya, the king, send her to Hueco Mundo as his representative to his supposed meeting with its king, Aizen. At first, he didn't like to send her but the king of Hueco Mundo specifically said that a member of the royal family should come at least, otherwise, he will not approve of the said meeting. Knowing the risk since the meeting will either approve or not of the alliance, Rukia insisted that she should go.

So now, here she is, cursing her nobility for volunteering but a side of her is proud of it since she knew full well that her brother can't leave the kingdom for now. She sighed again, it will take another hour or two of travel before reaching her destination.

Her eyes almost drifted when the carriage suddenly stopped, shouts were heard and her blood run cold. She took her sword and the woman who is accompanying her trembled. She gave a look of assurance and waited as she heard clashes of weapon being used against one another. At times like this, she hated herself of being vulnerable, despite her gift being a crucial one, it is useless when it comes to defense.

The world she lived in is a world where magic exists and majority of the people can use magic known as gift. Many appreciate hers. She has the gift of healing, a gift which had been known as extinct until she showed signs that she had one. In order to overcome being vulnerable, she trained the art of swordsmanship and she knew that her brother without voicing out loud that he was proud of her. She was happy with that of course.

"Protect the princess!" shouted her guards. For a long, agonizing moment, the sounds of the swords and gifts which clashed together ceased and Rukia held her breath, who won? Her question suddenly answered when the door of her carriage was forcefully opened and in a blink of an eye, a man grabbed her harshly and dragged her, her sword knocked out.

"So this is the princess? What a pretty little thing." Laughed by the burly man who grabbed her.

Rukia scanned her surroundings and her heart clenched as bodies lay lifelessly on the ground. She glared at the man who spoke.

"Please don't harm the princess!" shouted by the maid who was also yanked away from the carriage.

"Too noisy," said by the burly man and with an uninterested tone he added, "Silence her."

And before Rukia could react, one of the men slashed the maid's throat. "Coward!" she shouted.

"Sorry princess, we can't risk anything."

"You could have left her!" Rukia shouted, "How dare you murder a defenseless woman! What a cowardly act!"

The man reddened and his hand twitched. Rukia saw this and braced herself for the impact of a possible blow but before the man could slap her, another voice shouted, cold but menacing at the same time, "Let the princess go."

Rukia opened her eyes and looked at the man who spoke and saw someone riding in a horse but what caught her attention was his hair, which reminded her of the color of sunset, orange.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**So happy! Thank you for the reviews and please continue, it inspires me to update as soon as possible. As way of saying thanks, here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The burly man who's currently holding Rukia laughed, ignoring the intimidating aura which was portrayed by the newcomer, "What did you say?" he said, sarcasm evident with his voice.

The man newcomer got down from the horse. His orange hair gleamed under the sun. Rukia almost gaped, what kind of man does have an orange hair? "I said," he paused, emphasizing the next words one by one, "Let. The. Princess. Go."

The men laughed, "You're brave aren't you? There are twenty of us here with awesome gifts and here you are challenging us? Do you have a death wish?" the burly man answered with a grin.

The newcomer shrugged, his lips slightly curved upward, a feral glint passed his eyes and Rukia gulped, recognizing threat, the man is different with the current ones who held her hostage.

The burly man narrowed his eyes, "I don't like the look he's giving, finish him quick."

One quickly attacked the newcomer using a gift with brute strength, but the newcomer stopped him easily with one hand, "I suggest that it would be better if all of you attack at once, you might even have a chance of injuring me, or better said, put a scratch on me." The newcomer said, his visage, though slightly smiling as if amused held a dangerous edge which warns that anyone who might oppose him will have to face a terrible death. His eyes though as cold as ice, threatening, eyes of a man who have seen deaths which more likely have passed his hands.

"DO NOT FIGHT HIM!" Rukia shouted, despite her situation, she still values the life of a person. Her shout earned a raised eyebrow from the newcomer but everyone except the one holding her attacked him at once, fearing he might be stronger than he looks as he was able to block the first one who attacked him with only a hand.

Rukia could only stare in awe. She felt as though like she didn't even have time to blink as pieces of bodies lay on the ground, the newcomer didn't stop, he continued slashing until everyone lay dead on the ground. He didn't even used his sword which he carried at his back.

"What the! What are you?" the burly man shouted as the newcomer walked to their direction, looking particularly at Rukia.

"Are you hurt?" he murmured, ignoring the man, Rukia shook her head, afraid to speak for her voice might tremble.

The burly man took a knife and pointed it at him, "I could manipulate this. Go away."

The newcomer paused, then moved so fast that the burly man, in fear tried to direct the knife at the newcomer and somewhat lost control which enabled him to let Rukia go. Rukia blinked. Within seconds, time seemed to slow down as she stared wide-eyed at the knife that was in confusion, was suddenly directed at her. She closed her eyes.

Rukia held her breath but instead of the pain that she was expecting, she felt a warm breath fanned across her face. She opened her eyes and came face to face with the newcomer.

"I will not let you run away." He murmured and Rukia wondered whom he was referring to. Now, there's something off with him. He stood to eliminate the remaining man. Rukia closed her eyes, afraid to witness the last breath of the man who took her hostage a while ago. In slow, agonizing seconds, the surroundings seemed to calm down which only increased her agitation.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and saw the man standing a few meters away from her, studying her silently. His face not giving any of his thoughts. She gasped as she saw the stranger's arm dripping with blood. Without thinking, she rushed to the man's side and started healing.

"Thank you." Rukia murmured but pain edged her voice as she saw the bodies of her guards on the ground but it's too late to save them now, even with her gift.

The man simply looked at her in a gentle way which was very far from him a while ago.

"You will not be thanking me after this milady." He murmured, suddenly back with his intimidating aura.

Rukia backed away regretting that she healed him. "What do you mean?" She asked then tried to run, knowing it's useless.

The man gripped her shoulders and stared at her, his face unreadable, "You will be my wife."

Rukia tried to fight knowing full well how useless it is as she recognized the image of the man who saved her. He's the king of Karakura, who is fully known of being a brute, who, despite his current appearance as of the moment, is someone who is actually a monster.

* * *

**Note: I hope the prologue is clearer now. :)**

**Special thanks to: **

**Snowyncess, yuiyuki, feather-pencil and someone out there who post a review, you don't know how happy I was. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****(A reply to one of the reviews)**

**I know it sounds crazy that Ichigo is a monster and at the same time he's a king :D but bear with me, it's been a long time fantasy of mine to write this kind of fanfic. :D It will be revealed though why as the chapters progress.**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

A smile crept to the corners of Aizen's lips. His aristocratic face stood proudly, painfully handsome though marred by his eyes and despite the kindness that his face emits, it's a different story once you take a look at his eyes.

"You seemed happy Your Majesty." His right hand man remarked as he approached his king. "Don't tell me this has something to do with our future guest?"

Aizen nodded. "Gin, prepare for a grand banquet. By the time she comes, I want the best to be given to her. She is to be treated with her standard after all. I don't want her to get disappointed. Show the princess of what Hueco Mundo has to offer."

Gin nodded, "I am just wondering Your Majesty, is it the kingdom or the princess whom you're targeting?" his creepy wide smile seemed plastered permanently to his face, his snake-like eyes could give shivers to anyone despite his joyful tone.

"Ah… That remains to be seen Gin." He replied, his smile never left his face.

Gin observed the king. Despite the years he'd been working with him, he still can't tell what goes on with his mind. But he knew that despite the gentle demeanor that he portrays, a cruel man lay beyond that smiling face.

"You really are a mystery Your Majesty." He murmured.

Aizen lifted an eyebrow, "Same goes with you."

A knock at the door was heard and a rushing soldier came in a hurry, "Sorry to interrupt Your Majesty, but the princess is kidnapped."

Aizen narrowed his eyes, "Kidnapped? How so?"

The soldier replied, "Not far from here, Your Majesty, we found her highness's carriage and dead bodies around it. We assumed that she was taken forcefully due to what we saw with the scene, her guards and the even what we assumed as the maid were there, dead, and some bodies of bandits."

"I heard the princess will be accompanied by one of the captains whom the King Byakuya trusted, I think it's someone sounded like Captain Renji." Gin remarked.

The soldier shook his head, "The captain was not there."

Aizen who was just smiling a while ago is now stoned face, a strange glint passed his brown eyes "Investigate the matter Gin, take it as first priority. I do not want to be blamed by King Byakuya's wrath."

"As you wish Your Majesty." Gin replied.

"You are dismissed." Aizen almost whispered.

* * *

**Special thanks to: xlove-kawaix, kickfan848 and Snowyncess.**

**Reviews are welcome! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry if the chapters are short, I'll try to update as soon as I can to overcome its shortness :D**

**Also, I'm new with the site, I still have troubles using it :D**

**Thank you for the views, reviews, favorite and follows! It inspires me to write more :D**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Rukia blinked and images of what happened a while ago flooded her mind. She sat immediately as she recognized the unfamiliar room she's in. It was extravagant, decorated with feminine colors. Then a shock of orange hair immediately caught her attention.

"King of Karakura." She murmured, anger evident in her voice.

Ichigo simply stared at her, his eyes calculating, "That's not the reaction I was expecting."

"And what would that be?" she crossed her arms in front of her and lifted her chin up, looking at him as if he was a mere insect, "Let me return to Soul Society and I will forget that you forced me to come to this kingdom of yours."

"So my reputation must be widespread for you to have recognized me, or have you seen me before?" he asked.

"I recognized you by mere observation and of what I have heard about you. Now let me go." She answered, her voice firm.

"Ah, I apologize milady but it was a chance I took carelessly, I can't let you go just because you requested to."

Rukia narrowed her purple eyes, "You know of the consequences, my brother will come to my rescue." She stood from her sitting position.

"Of course, I thought of the possible consequences already, it might even lead to war don't you think?" he answered, tilting his head slightly to the side and Rukia realized how devilishly handsome he could be.

"And don't tell me you don't care? I know of your reputation as a brute, but you are still a king, you have a duty, I doubt you can sacrifice your people just because you decided not to let go of a princess."

He lips curved upward, amusement written all over his face and her heart beat so fast, with his smiling face, he could melt any woman's heart effortlessly, "And you understand what could happen to your people right?"

"WHAT?" Rukia shouted, her temper getting the best of her, suddenly realizing what he implies, "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Is it too obvious?" he calmly replied despite her clear rage.

"So what is it? I thank you for saving me, but still, don't tell me that its payment is to stay here? Are you out of your mind King of Karakura?" she hissed.

The small smile plastered on his face is already getting on her nerves, "STOP SMILING!" she shouted.

"I apologize milady, you simply amused me too much."

She inhaled, trying to calm herself, "What is it that you want then, don't tell me this is simply made out of boredom? I know you are smarter than that."

"You're right milady, I indeed wanted something, I apologize again for forcing you to come with me but it was your fault for not coming with me silently."

"You are apologizing again." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

His smile grew wider, as if he knew what she implies, "Indeed milady."

"You are not going to let go of me aren't you?" she whispered.

His smile darkened but he didn't reply, unconsciously, Rukia walked in his direction and slapped his face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**For the reviews, faves and alerts, thank you!**

**This chapter got a bit out of hand. Guys, please I need your review, is it okay to post something like this or is it better to make it lighter? You know what I mean. :D Also, I wanted to portray more of the summary but I was not sure if you guys would like it.**

**Anyway, off with the next chapter, :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Rukia gasped as she felt the sting that reverberated through her hand and how the King of Karakura's face swayed sideways due to the impact. Her face paled immediately. She didn't regret slapping him but still, slapping the face of a king despite how rude he might be was never a part of her upbringing, she could mentally see her brother's disapproving look already.

"I.. I.." she stammered, searching for words but her mind failed her.

His face, still sideways slowly turned to look at her and dread came upon Rukia. The person in front of her was a stranger to whom she was speaking a while ago. His eyes were a bright golden color and the supposed to be the whites of the eyes were now black. But what gave her shivers was his wide grin which was stretch almost impossibly and the insanity that his eyes portrait.

She slowly backed away and her movements were watched by him carefully, like how a predator watches his prey before he attacks. Suddenly he spoke which made Rukia jumpy, his voice now is a key higher, taunting and filled with malice, "You are quite the feisty type of a woman princess."

"Do not come near me," she spoke almost quietly, she does not want to admit it but fear is slowly taking control of her being.

His wide grin became even wider and Rukia's eyes enlarged as he grabbed her hair roughly which made her face him, her wrists trapped by his other hand. "Oh dear, I can't seem to control myself princess."

"Let go of me!" Rukia shouted and immediately regretted what she said since it seemed to excite him more. He roughly shoved her to bed and grabbed her clothes and with little force, her dress ripped and she gasped and froze. She could only stare then when Ichigo looked at her once again, his insane eyes slowly adjusted, and before Rukia could react, he was gone.

She inhaled heavily, what had just happened? Then she sat down and stared at her ripped dress, and she realized, tears were slipping uncontrollably down her cheeks.

* * *

Ichigo run and run. He hated himself. He stared at his hands and remembered what those hands did a while ago. He remembered her scared face and how her tears fell down her rosy cheeks. He clenched his teeth. Why did he give her another reason to hate him? Now she will think he really is a monster whom he truly is.

She amused him. He liked making her all riled up but her fear, as much as how it intoxicated him made him feel disgusted. He could still remember how soft her body was and her sweet scent hunted him. A crude laughter echoed through his mind and he screamed, "SHUT UP!"

"Oh dear, when will you accept the real you?" a voice, a key higher but still his echoed through his mind. "Who was the one who lost control?"

He shook his head of her image pinned by him on the bed, trying to get it out of his mind. He held his head and massage it. He regretted what he did. After all, she deserved to be treated gentlemanly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm wondering if I'll make Aizen a super evil guy, tehee :D but well, it will depend on how the chapters proceed. :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Note:**

**Kyaaaaahhhh! Oh my! I was not planning to update yet but then, I saw the additional reviews, faves and alerts! Thank you so much guys! This chapter might be a little boring though. Tehee :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

The cool breeze hugged her skin which made Rukia shiver, her eyes carefully observing the unfamiliar surroundings, hoping to find a way for her to escape. Her gaze turned to the sky which was extravagantly decorated with stars and by the center as if accompanying her feelings in turmoil was the moon, bathing her in enough light.

She felt tired. Her pale hands pinched her cheeks as she tried to comfort herself. Her thoughts drifted as she remembered Renji. Where is he and why did he disappear? Her heart clenched as thoughts of betrayal entered her mind. No, it was impossible, Renji would never do such a thing. She regarded him as her bestfriend. She knew how loyal he is to the king, but everyone knows it is because of her.

Her hands gently covered her face as sobs racked her fragile body. She knew what that King of Karakura wanted, she doesn't know why he wanted her to be his wife though. There are other more beautiful women who are more suited to be his wife and she wondered why he would take such a risk just to take her.

Then there is Renji, she thought and worry graced her delicate features. Is he alright? She doesn't want to think that he is involved, she knew the captain will never betray her, but why does her instincts tell her otherwise?

Ichigo watched as tears fell down her purple eyes. She was not aware he is watching her and he have no intentions of making her see him now. He ached to touch her. He wanted to comfort her but he can't afford to touch her now seeing his self becoming unstable again. Then he saw his nails becoming longer, and before he could do something he will regret, he closed the door gently and went to where his room is.

* * *

To those who have not known him, they would not notice the change on the King of Soul Society's good features, the slight narrowing of his eyes by a millimeter, his skin going on a little shade paler than what it usually is. But everyone who are in the vicinity of the room he is currently occupying at could feel the sudden change of temperature.

"Is it accurate?" he replied coldy, his cool voice making the messenger tremble.

"Yes Your Majesty, here is the letter from the King of Hueco Mundo." The messenger replied, trying his best not to show his fear but failed.

After reading the letter, everyone now could see the rage clearly portrayed on the face of the usual stoic king. His eyes narrowed to slits and his hands slightly shook as he held the letter. Everyone from the kingdom knew how the king treasured the princess for she is the only living relative he has and how his cold eyes could become gentler every time he is with her.

The king motioned for the other captain to come, "Where is the captain assigned to take care of her?" he asked.

Captain Ukitate could only look at the king worriedly, "He was not found at the place of the crime Your Majesty."

And the king let out a frustrated groan which not only surprised the people present but gave them chills as the king, Byakuya never lost his cool before.


	8. Chapter 7

**Note:**

**I was not supposed to update yet since I am really busy with school stuff and all I could sneak off is to read in fanfiction! But then again, I saw the additional reviews, faves and alerts so I can't help it, I updated! hoorrrayyy!**

**For the reviews, faves and alerts, thank you! I am not able to send PM to all of you and with that I sincerely apologize. **

**I read a review and well, all I could say is I have given some hints with the earlier chapters(winks), and I am really pleased that there are those who can appreciate this fanfic. **

**Also I am certain of my grammatical errors and well, I just hope you'll not be pissed with it, tehee :)**

**Anyway, off with the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Rukia stared at her plate filled with food. As much as how starved she is at the moment, she can't bear to take a single bite. Well, the explanation is simple. Right in front of her is the arrogant king of Karakura. With narrowed eyes, she angrily looked at him.

He merely lifted his eyebrow which made her glare daggers at him. Taking his time, he took a bite, "You need to eat if you want to escape milady, the food is delicious. Don't let it be wasted with childish tantrums."

She lifted her chin and defiantly continued her blazing stare, Ichigo calmly put down the spoon and fork and put his hands under his chin, "Well, if you wish, we will just stare at each other then." A lazy smile crept at his thin lips, "You are a beauty to behold and I'll gladly take my time."

Forgetting what she is at the moment, she snorted, earning an amused glint from his already shining amber eyes, "You will gain nothing with my presence here king of Karakura," she coldly replied, unaware that she sounded as cold as her brother, also forgetting the king's easily changeable moods.

"Is that so?" he replied as he continued his glittering stare at her, under different circumstances, she would have considered his eyes attractive which enhanced his already perfectly sculpted face. "Have you not considered you might already be the prize?"

"I beg your pardon?" she replied, trying to stop the blush that is slowly creeping at her face.

He simply smiled, "How was it that a princess like you have no captain when I arrived?" his eyes became unreadable and no hint of his earlier amusement can be traced, Rukia involuntarily shivered, as much as how she hated the playful personality of the king, she still preferred it compared to his deadly, chilly eyes she's seeing right now.

She lowered her head, she doesn't know how to answer without tarnishing Renji's position, but she too is wondering where he might be.

Sensing she would not answer he maintained his silence. She spoke, "If you wanted to ask for my hand, why not propose to my brother? He would have informed me of your," she paused, "wish."

He shrugged, "I sent a letter milady, but he does not approve."

"Of course," she replied with her head still bowed, "How could he send me to a monster like you?"

"If you are talking about earlier and of what happened yesterday, I apologize, but of what happened earlier, you would have made it easier if you came down upon hearing my request, I am not a man of patience most of the time milady."

"So carrying a lady against her will is your specialty? And you know what I'm talking about and it's not of how you treated me. Or maybe it was a part of it." She replied.

And before Rukia could blink he's in front of her, his body bent so she could feel his cold breath upon her neck, she gulped as he replied, his voice low and seductive, "You are right milady, what kind of a man will give his sister to a monster?" he lifted her chin until she met his burning golden gaze surrounded by black, it was intimidating but eerily attractive, "To a monster like me?" he whispered.

* * *

Aizen smiled as he approached the king of Soul Society, "I am surprised by your sudden visit king of Soul Society, but I'll gladly welcome you to my humble home." He replied, aware that the guest came not because of the treaty but because of a certain princess.

Byakuya's cold gaze settled with him, "I will be forward, you are not involve with my sister's disappearance are you?" he asked.

Aizen slowly shook his head, "No," he knew that Byakuya does not actually suspect him, but of course, he is someone who has a motive, when it comes to the princess, the king of Soul Society loses his cool head and Aizen knew she is the only potential weakness of the clever king. "But you are here now, let me be of help, she was supposed to be of my care after all."

"I have not yet accepted your preposition, I may have sent the princess here but it doesn't mean I already agreed." His silver eyes looked at the horizon, "Though I will accept your offer of help."

Byakuya did not see the small smile that appeared at Aizen's lips and his sudden change of demeanor, Aizen knew that Byakuya is actually someone who does not ask for such, but again, he is bound to break his rules when it comes to the little beauty he cared for.

"She was supposed to be with Captain Renji isn't it?" Aizen asked.

"Yes. He is one with a motive," From the horizon, Byakuya turned his eyes to the king of Hueco Mundo, "and also the king of Karakura."


	9. Chapter 8

**NOTE :**

**Hi there lovely readers! I want to take you for your support :)**

**Also, special thanks to those who posted the reviews and to those who added this story to their list of faves and alerts. Since I'm busy with school stuff, I can't think of a better outline(hehe), so you might get a little disappointed with this one.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Ishida was always a man of patience. But today, his patience seemed to be at its limit. He stared at the back of the man he swore an oath to protect and serve for the rest of his life. And for the first time in his life, there is doubt that he felt with the man he swore an oath to.

"Your majesty," he murmured, his voice didn't even try to hide the displeasure he currently felt.

Ichigo who's currently gazing up at the sky through the window only tilted his head to the side. Ishida took it at his cue to speak.

"I was gone for a few days only to find you did something which will risk the kingdom."

"Who spread it? Tell me and I will have their heads." The king replied, disinterest evident in his voice.

Ishida exhaled deeply, "It was not their fault, I have my way of observing and I only needed their confirmation. Your majesty, please think this over. Return her now before it's too late," his eyeglass hid any emotion that may come from his mind, "she will only serve as a threat to the kingdom."

Ichigo nodded, "Indeed," he turned to Ishida and leaned his back as if what they're talking about was not serious, "I have thought of the possibilities, it will all worth it."

"Is this about with your temper? I assure you your majesty, I will always be willing to be your opponent in a spar if you ever need to let out a temper."

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow with this, "She's something Ishida, I want her to be my wife."

Ishida almost choke, "Wh-what?!"

Ichigo merely shrugged, "I decided to marry."

"You. Must. Be. Kidding. Me." Ishida replied, forgetting that the one at his front is the king of Karakura.

Ichigo smirked, "You always suggest that I should marry, that I need an heir."

"That is true, but I never said it or even thought of the possibility that it should be the princess of Soul Society, there are a lot of other women in this kingdom your majesty, why choose someone outside who is not willing to be your wife? There is also the princess's brother to be considered. Kidnapping a princess, maybe the times you injured your head already affected your brain."

Ichigo laughed, "That is one of the reasons why I liked you Ishida, you always say what's in your mind despite on how might I react."

"And now you are not attacking me, don't tell me it's because of the princess? You were never the one to hold back a temper."

"Yes. I always trusted your decision, but now, the princess is mine."

Ishida pursed his lips, "With your status and your looks, you could get another, why not reconsider?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Your majesty!"

Ichigo returned his gaze upward, watching the clouds, "I knew of what you fear since it was clear that the king of Soul Society dislikes me. But if I can play the cards right, everything will be alright. Now stop seething, I wanted you to investigate something." He handed some papers to Ishida.

Ishida's eyes narrowed, "I still don't approve of the princess."

"Yes, I know. But you'll like her, she's quite the feisty one."

Ishida sighed and stared at the papers, "You got my hands full this time your majesty."

Ichigo's eyes became unreadable, "I want fast report."


	10. Chapter 9

**Note:**

**Hi! It's been a while :) I got a little busy. Also, I am running out of ideas for some reason(s), is this what they call writer's block? Geesh, I actually forgot my plans for this story.**

**Thank you for those reviews, alerts and faves. Those supports keep me writing ;)**

**Anyway, I'm open for any suggestions, ideas and the like, truly, writer's block is a nightmare. :o**

**I think I need a beta, I have horrible grammar, anyone who wants to volunteer? :)**

**Off with the next chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Renji narrowed his eyes as he carefully eyed the castle at a distance. If the info he received was right, Rukia is held captive by the King of Karakura. He needed to confirm it without arousing much attention since he doesn't want to invoke the king's wrath because of a mere suspicion which might not be true at all.

"Wait for me Rukia." He whispered. "I will surely find you."

* * *

Ichigo stared at himself through the mirror, trying to find peace in his mind. It will only take a matter of time before the King of Soul Society will find out that the princess is in his grasp. He knew that what he did was actually selfish but he can't help it, the princess was the first girl who captured his interest. But what he did not anticipate was his dark desire for her which dangerously slowly consumes him, he groaned.

He knew he should not have abducted her without endangering her. He wanted to protect her when he found out that she was going to travel outside Soul Society, outside the King of Soul Society's protection. What good does a captain can do when in fact there are many who desire the princess? Not only simply bandits but also men who are in power wanted her as her status was not the only thing to be considered as a treasure but also with her healing gift which was crucial, especially if used in war. He smiled with the thought, maybe it was a blessing that she is Byakuya's sister, if it were others, she might have been used for her gift.

He sent a letter to request for her hand. He knew he was moving too fast but he has a lot of rivals, only to be rejected. Byakuya was too protective of his own sister. Of course, with Ichigo's reputation, he knew that a nobleman like the King of Soul Society will never accept. He should have thought twice that the said king will never sacrifice the princess to be a political pawn. He really did treasure her. For that, Ichigo's respect to Byakuya increased.

With his spies, he found out that the risk of danger with her travel was not normal. He already sent Ishida to confirm his thoughts of what was actually the plot beyond the bandits and the supposedly kidnapping of the princess. But then again he wondered if she is actually safe within his castle, safe from him. He too is a threat to her.

"Your Majesty." A feminine voice interrupted his thoughts and he glanced to the orange-haired woman bowing at him.

"Lady Inoue, I need your assistance."

The woman's face brightened, "Whatever it is Your Majesty, I'll gladly be of help."

"Accompany the princess in her room and if something dangerous is to happen, protect her."

Ichigo didn't fail to notice the little change of expression on Inoue's face, "Of course Your Majesty," she smiled, "I didn't knew that we have a guest, may I ask who was the princess?"

"It's Princess Rukia."

Inoue paled, "Your Majesty, are you ser-"

Ichigo leaned and whispered to her ears, "Do I look like I'm joking Lady Inoue?"

Inoue bowed recognizing the slight shift of the king's voice.

"I said it well Lady Inoue, protect her, even from me."

When Inoue left Ichigo, he suddenly realized that he was grinning. The presence of fear truly enticed him, he snorted with disgust.

* * *

"You are one of the King of Karakura's trusted people?" Rukia asked to the pretty woman in front of her, she can't help but admire her, she could actually be a beauty if not for her sad face that she wore.

Inoue nodded, "Not as much as the captain Ishida though princess,"

"I don't need a guard."

Inoue smiled, "You are precious to his Majesty, of course you needed a guard."

"Stop blabbering nonsense, now tell me, does he treat you well? I have heard of him and saw his side which approved of the rumors."

Inoue laughed quietly, "He is an unstable man, but a good king nonetheless, he will never abandon his duty princess."

"If he is actually a good king, then pray tell me, why am I here?"

Inoue stared deeply in her eyes, "That I do not know, did he asked you something important princess? Like marriage perhaps?"

"He did say I will be his wife, but he should know better."

Inoue smiled, "Then seeing you now princess, I prefer you for his Majesty than those other women, the king needed someone who can actually stand up at him."

"I do not want to be rude but I rejected him."

"His Majesty is quite persistent princess, he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"And if riled up he will do as he pleased to any person?"

Inoue's eyes widened, "Did his Majesty lost his control at your presence princess?"

Rukia nodded grimly, "Almost."

"I apologize, I should not have asked."

"It's alright."

With a hint of a smile, Inoue stared at the smaller woman in front of him, "Give him a chance princess, he is not all that bad. You might even see his kindness. I am not speaking like this because he is my king. I am speaking this to a fellow woman."

"Lady Inoue, I hate to ask this but, why is your king like that?"

* * *

Renji narrowed his eyes as he blended carefully within the crowd. He is now within the castle's walls. For now he will listen if there's a chance that the princess is actually staying at Karakura.


End file.
